you_me_herfandomcom-20200214-history
Remember, Ruby, Remember
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = * 24 May 2017, Audience Network * Feb 2017, Netflix | runtime = | writer = John Scott Shepherd | director = Sara St. Onge | previous = ""Like Riding a Vagina Bike" | next = "Cat in the Box" }} " " is the third episode in Season 2 of the romantic comedy TV series, You Me Her. Synopsis Jack confronts Emma about inviting Izzy to move in without discussing it with him first. Leaving her to wallow in that epiphany, he goes on his interview at Griffin College and finds himself on "the road not taken." Plot Work In Progess, will be finished in a bit, sorry. MikeLacey (talk) 21:13, March 1, 2017 (UTC) The morning after, Emma wakes up with Izzy, no Jack. She goes downstairs and finds Jack, suited. A little awkwardly they apologise to each other and it relaxes a little, she asks him about the suit and he tells her he's going to go for his interview at Griffin. She's pleased, and asks him if he's positive she's not talking him into something he doesn't want to do. He immediately starts talking about her inviting Izzy to move in without discussing it - she was expecting a discussion about the professorship at Griffin. Awkward, but they make up and she goes to kiss him with morning breath - he teases her and she offers to give him a blow job to de-stress him for the interview. He accepts and she disappears upstairs to brush her teeth. Upstairs, Izzy is awake, and insisting she doesn't snore. Emma lets her get away with it and says she has to brush her teeth and blow Jack. Izzy teases her. Emma goes downstairs but it's now too late and Jack has to go. They kiss and he leaves for the interview. Izzy comes downstairs, tells Emma it's a shame to waste all the brushing and mouthwash - and they go back upstairs together. Lori is giving her daughter a lift into school - right to the steps, as if she were a freshman.. Ava is mortified and swears she will do everything exactly the opposite of how her mother would. She walks off flipping her the middle finger. Lori looks as if she's realising that she may have met her match. At Griffin, Jack is very surprised to find that the person interviewing him is an ex girlfriend, the girlfriend before Emma in fact, Ruby Shivani. Ruby is equally surprised and uncomfortable. After the interview they walk and drink coffee together, straightaway, she asks about Emma "that skinny nordic looking chick", Jack tells her he's married to Emma, and asks about the ex boy friend she got back together wand told him about by text (by text!), and it turns out that she married him, though they're no longer together. She apologises, a lot, for breaking p with huim by text. She asks if there had been a problem with his parents not liking her because of her race, he tells her it wasn't. She apologises, again, for breaking up with him by text. Emma and Carmen are also walking and talking. Carmen asks "about last night", she asks if Emma and Izzy are lesbian rather than bisexual, she says she's wondering because Jack's wondering. Emma aksks, and Carmen tells her that Jack and Dave were discussing how long it had taken Emma to remember about being with another woman. Emma suggests Carmen starts an un-cool support group, with Lori. Carmen threatens to throw her drink at Emma. She decides not to and takes a swig, then regrets not throwing it Ruby and Jack are still walknig and talking, about Emma and Jack's problem having children. She tells him that she can tell he doesn't want to be a college professor and asks what he does want. He repeats what he said, years ago, that he'd like to help students get to the other side of 18 as safely and sanely as possible. She notices the time and says she has to go, she asks if they can meet again, for coffee or something. He says to her, finally, that he forgave her a long time ago, she smiles, touched his coat and goes. Jack turns around to see Nina and Izzy's friend Andy. Jack tells him that Ruby is his ex, from before Emma and asks him not to tell Izzy. Andy offers him a deal, Jack buys him lunch and gives him an hour of free counselling - and he won't tell. In the bar, Andy tells Jack that he feels Nina is holding back, he tells Jack he's serious about her - the bartender's obviously listening and involuntarily reacts to Andy, and apologises when he gets a look from him. Jack says that he thinks Nina is scary because she's scared, and that Andy has to hold gher tight and reassure her. The Bartender says taht sounds profound. Jack says to hold her through the "fits and spasms", the bartender says "that sounds fuckign awful". Andy gives him a look, but asks Jack if they'll bne ok after that, Jack says no - but she will at least believe in him. The bartender's so impressed with Jack he takes notes. Jack gets a call from Ruby, she wants to see him again. He's defensive when Andy asks about it - and says not to forget that he was never there. After he's gone, the bartender and Andy put more drinks on his tab. At Griffin, Ruby asks him if he'd be interested in a counselling job at Griffin. He says he would be. She also asks him if he has though about her since they split, and tells her he has yes, of course he's thought of her. She, after quite a pause, says she'll call him -- about the Counselling job, and they part. Cast Main Cast Recurring * Jarod Joseph as Andy * Jennifer Spence as Carmen * Ennis Esmer as Dave * Chelah Horsdal as Lori * Laine MacNeil as Ava * Jerry Wasserman as Dean Weinstock * Patrick Gilmore as Shaun Co-Starring Gallery References Category:Season 2 Episodes